The instant invention provides novel C.sub.10 -terpenyl ethers having the structure: EQU (C.sub.10 --TERPENYL)--O--R.sub.1).sub.n
wherein the terpene moiety has one of the structures: ##STR2## AND THE MOIETY R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 or C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 alkynyl, and uses thereof for their organoleptic properties in consumable materials.
Materials which can provide green citrus, limey, lemony, piney, tart, herbaceous, floral, sweet anise, borneol-like, earthy carrot, petitgrain-like, grapefruit, deep woody, animal, sandal-like woody, fruity, floral, camphoraceous, and rosemary-like notes with basil-like, carvone-like, chamomile-like, and vanillin-like nuances and sweaty undertones are known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products. By the same token materials which can provide sweet, fruity, berry-like, minty, green, herbal, musty, vegetable (especially celery), spicey, earthy, anise-like, aniseed, fresh fennel, strawberry-like, citrus peel-like (especially orange-peel), citrus, coriander-like, licorice, floral, rosey, woody, parsely, grapefruit-like, cumin-like, eucalyptol-like, cedarwood-like, oakwood-like, lemon juice-like, camphoraceous, blueberry, sassafrass, and rooty aroma notes with nutty, fruity, berry-like, minty, bitter, musty, waxy, green, herbal, woody, vegetable (especially celery-like), earthy, sweet, spicey, anise-like, aniseed, fresh fennel, strawberry, citrus peel (especially orange peel), citrus-like, floral, rosey, woody, parsley grapefruit-like, cumin-like, coriander-like, eucalyptol-like, green pea, lemon juice-like, cedarwood like and steamed oak flavor notes having sour effects, astringent effects, mouthfeel effects and biting effects are well known in the art of flavoring for foodstuffs, toothpastes, chewing gums and medicinal products. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor notes and contribute desired nuances to flavorant compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace enhance or augment the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which can provide a more refined licorice-like flavor, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in recent years. For many years such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part due to their diminished cost and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in quality, type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end products and result in unflavorable flavor characteristics in said end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavor agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods, medicinal products, chewing gums and toothpastes is not completely known. This is noticable in products having licorice, citrusy and vegetable flavor characteristics particularly.
Even more desirable are products that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and at the same time substitute for natural flavoring ingredients in foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products and toothpastes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,604 issued on Nov. 23, 1976, Thomas and Ohloff disclose a process for improving, enhancing, or modifying the organoleptic properties of perfumes, perfumed products, natural or artificial essential oils which comprises adding thereto a small but effective amount of at least one compound of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.4 is hydrogen, alkyl or acyl containing from one up to six carbon atoms and the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond. The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,604 are, however, different in kind insofar as their organoleptic qualities and aroma and flavor intensities are concerned from the C.sub.10 -terpenyl ethers of the instant case.
A number of the methyl ethers of C.sub.10 -terpenes are known, for example, the methyl ether of Carveol (Beilstein, Vol VI, syst. No. 510) and 1,8-dimethoxy-p-menthane (Royals, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 71, 2563-71 (1949)). In addition, the methyl ether of p-cymen-8-ol is known as an oxygenated constituent of the essential oil of black pepper as disclosed in Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 1975, 84(3), 167-77 (abstracted in Chem Abstracts 83:25073c). The ethyl ether of p,.alpha.-dimethylphenethyl alcohol is disclosed at Chem Abstracts 70:57320d.
Burczyk at Chem Abstracts 74:13285z discloses a number of methyl ethers of C.sub.10 -terpenes having the following structures: ##STR4##
However, the usefulness for augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of perfumes, perfumed articles, colognes, foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes or medicinal products of the terpene ethers as disclosed herein is neither expressly nor implicitly set forth in any of the references set forth above.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" 1969, discloses at No. 696 the organoleptic properties of citronellyl vinyl ether as follows: ##STR5## "Colorless liquid. Insoluble in water, soluble in alcohol and oils. Green-foliage-like, Rose-Geranium type, fresh and rather powerful odor of modest tenacity.
Useful in Citrus cologne types, soap perfumes (as a diffusive and refreshing topnote ingredient), as a supporting item for Geranium notes, etc." PA0 Fresh-rosy, green-leafy type of odor with a "wet vegetable" note of attractive naturalness. Moderate to poor tenacity. PA0 This ether has been suggested for use in perfume compositions, but it is rarely offered commercially, although many ethers of Citronellol, Geraniol, Linalool and related alcohols have been prepared in search of new floral-green materials. Quite a large number of these ethers have very interesting and attractive odors, and it is rather surprising that very few are offered commercially. PA0 The title ether could find use in modern fragrances, particularly as part of novel topnote complexes with Citrus, Galbanum or fresh-berbaceous materials, fruity notes, etc. PA0 It blends very well with Bergamot, Estragon, Basil, Verbena and other distinguished topnote materials, and it is tolerated in the perfume composition at quite surprising concentrations. In other words, its pleasant level of application has a very considerable "range" from less than one percent up to 10 or 15%, in exceptional cases even higher than that."
At No. 1961 (Vol. II) of Arctander, methyl citronellyl ether is disclosed for its organoleptic properties as follows: ##STR6## "Colorless liquid. Insoluble in water, soluble in alcohol and oils.
However, nothing in the Arctander references discloses the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties of the C.sub.10 -terpenyl ethers of the instant invention.